


if i die, i'm haunting you first

by westofmoon



Series: Throne of Glass x Harry Potter au drabbles [1]
Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Halloween, Humor, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Samhain, ToGxHP au, cadre antics, just a smidge of implied rowaelin, spooky forest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 05:56:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20961581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westofmoon/pseuds/westofmoon
Summary: Suddenly, he sat up. The chair legs slammed onto the floor with a bang and the quill fluttered to the table as he asked, much too loudly. "Did you guys hear about the dragon?"





	if i die, i'm haunting you first

**Author's Note:**

> Rowan, the Twins, Aedion and Manon are third years. Aelin, Lysandra and Nehemia are second years. This is my sorry attempt to write something funny. Sorry about that.

It was Samhain and the entire castle was abuzz with excitement. The halls and windows had all been adorned with decorations and all manner of items that were said to bring good luck and prosperity in magic. From herbs and spices to offerings to the spirits that dwelled among them.

Rowan was most looking forward to watching the bonfires across the country side from the towers late tonight, after the big feast that the school held each year for the students. And the fact that, since it was also the last day of the week, they also had no classes for three days.

That was how he came to find himself in the library so late in the afternoonwith his friends, furiously trying to finish their assignments so they could enjoy tonight and the rest of the long weekend with nothing to do but enjoy the festivities. 

They were sitting at a secluded table amid the stacks and shelves of books, next to a rain splattered window overlooking the expanse of Oakwald forest to the west. 

The only sounds were the patter of rain on the window pane, the low hum of whispered conversation and the scratching of quills on parchment.

Rowan dipped his quill in the ink pot, the tip hitting the glass with a soft _tink_, and immediately began scribbling away at the translation he was working on for Ancient Runes class. 

Around the table, his friends were mostly doing the same. Aedion was scratching out yet another passage he had written for his Potions homework, Connall was nearly finished with a Transfiguration essay and Fenrys… Fen was bored out of his mind. His chair was reared back on two legs, hands folded across his stomach as he stared at the ceiling with his quill held between his nose and upper lip.

Suddenly, he sat up. The chair legs slammed onto the floor with a bang and the quill fluttered to the table as he asked, much too loudly, “Did you guys hear about the dragon?”

He received several hissed _sh’_s from the surrounding rows of books where other students were studying. 

Fen made a face none of them could see in response.

Rowan scowled at his friend’s interruption. “What?” he asked softly. Con was giving his twin a wary look, as if he already knew what was coming, but Aedion had a brow quirked with interest.

“There’s-” he started, still too loud. But then he lowered his voice, “There’s a dragon living in Oakwald just west of the castle. 

Connall gave a sigh of longsuffering as Rowan’s eyes darted to the window before returning to Fen.

"No there isn’t,” Aedion scoffed. “There’s no way a dragon could hide this close to the school without being seen. Not to mention the teachers would know about it!”

Rowan pursed his lips, “And dragons breath fire. No one has said anything about seeing smoke or fire, no burnt trees." 

"I saw it!” Fen argued, looking highly offended they didn’t believe him. His voice rose in volume again. “And Elide said- Elide Lochan said she saw it from the girls dormitory in the Havilliard Tower a few nights ago. And that she saw someone walking out of the forest after it disappeared into the trees.”

Connall’s mouth pulled down at one corner. “Fen, there’s all manner of things that live in Oakwald. It could have been anything. Or it could just be a hippogriff that escaped the paddock-”

“Fine. Don’t believe me,” he grumbled, slamming his books closed and shoving them into his bag. 

Rowan knew that tone. Knew it meant that Fenrys was going to do something utterly stupid and completely against the rules. He couldn’t believe how upset Fen was about this, and he still wasn’t entirely sure if it wasn’t just some elaborate prank on Fen’s part or if he actually did see something. And the fact that Elide also claimed to have see it… 

Fen was still muttering, “I’ll prove it’s real, I’ll go find it myself.”

They all started speaking at once, earning many more shushes.

“Don’t be an idiot!”

“You can’t.”

“You’ll get yourself killed, that’s what you’ll do.”

But Fen’s jaw was set stubbornly as he glowered at them, he had made up his mind. Rowan glanced to Connall, the dark-haired twin meeting his gaze. They both knew there would be no dissuading Fen. 

So Rowan turned back to the blond haired twin, “If you’re this set on it, we’ll go with you.”

“Excuse me?” Aedion demanded, but Rowan ignored him. 

“We’ll all go, tonight after the feast, while everyone is distracted.” Rowan promised. He didn’t really believe they would find anything, but Fen appeared mollified. 

So they quickly finished up their homework, Aedion still mumbling about being volunteered, and packed up their books. As they made their way back through the shelves, they didn’t see the head of golden hair that poked out of the stacks just beyond theirs, turquoise and gold eyes bright and a mischievous smirk tugging at her lips.

~*~

The food at the feast was divine, as usual. And it had been fun being with his friends. Watching Aelin devour nearly and entire chocolate hazelnut cake on her own had been hilarious. Rowan knew he had eaten much more than he should, and now wanted nothing more than to head up to their dorm and fall into bed. But he had made a promise to Fen.

So while everyone else was returning to their common rooms for the night, he, Fenrys, Connall and Aedion were slipping out of the castle and into the dark tangle of Oakwald. 

It was cold and damp, rain drops seeping through the leaves high above and falling onto their heads. And it was so dark they could barely see their hands in front of their faces but they didn’t dare light their wands until they were well out of sight of the castle. 

“I swear to the gods, Fenrys, if I die, I’m haunting you first,” Connall grumbled, no where near loud enough for his brother to hear. 

Aedion rolled his eyes and muttered, “You’re not going to die, because there is no dragon.” He took a step and nearly tripped over a gnarled root, and Rowan grabbed his arm to keep him from planting his face in the grass.

Rowan made a face. “Maybe not, but who knows what else is prowling about at this hour,” he whispered, glancing about at the shadows the light didn’t reach. 

Ahead of them, Fenrys paused and motioned impatiently for them to hurry up. Rowan honestly debated jinxing his friend and calling it a night, and from the way Con and Aedion gripped their wands tighter, he wasn’t the only one contemplating it.

Deeper they trekked into the forest, following Fenrys as they searched for a dragon that they knew didn’t exist. But every now and then, Rowan could have swore that he heard something following them. A crunch of leaves or a snapping twig. But when he stopped to look, he saw nothing. 

It was late, and they had been out in the forest for nearly two hours, when their patience finally wore then.

Aedion snapped first. “Alright, I’m done with this stupid _dragon_ hunt!” He growled, scowling at Fenrys. “I’m going back to the castle and going to bed!”

Fen pouted. “But what if it-”

“There is no dragon Fenrys!” 

“Guys, be quiet,” Rowan murmured, eyeing the trees where he thought he heard another noise. 

None of them listened. They began to bicker louder, Connall stepping in to side with his brother despite obviously not really believing their was anything there. Rowan tried his best to calm them all down, but they just kept ignoring him. That is, until they all heard the loud thump followed by a hiss.

“W-what was that?” Aedion asked quietly, eyes going wide. 

Connall swallowed, “It sounded like…”

Stiffly, Rowan turned and glanced in the direction of the noise, his heart pounding against his ribcage. 

A very large, dark shape moved in the shadows, just out of the range of their wand lights. It rose and rose, up into the air, looking an awful lot like … like a neck. And then there was a faint glow that grew brighter, illuminating the silhouette of what looked like teeth, large, sharp teeth, as a mouth opened. 

“I told you there was a dragon,” Fen muttered, even as his looked scared out of his wits.

The dragon snorted and that flame in it’s throat flared. It took a step closer.

Rowan wasn’t sure which of them screamed first, but suddenly they were all yelling, tripping over each other as they broke into a run, weaving between the trees. 

They didn’t stop running until they were all back in their dormitory.

~*~

Aelin pulled the invisibility cloak off of her, Nehemia and Lysandra, the three of them peeking around the tree they had been hidden behind, and watched as the boys all fled back towards the school. And then they all three burst into laughter. 

The ‘dragon’ they had made out of broken branches and ferns and twigs, a cloak and a well placed fire spell collapsed to the ground and broke apart, Lysandra unable to keep up the levitation spell with how hard she was cackling.

Nehemia had to lean against a tree for support. “I- I won’t .. be able to look at them tomorrow! They’ll know it was u-us!”

Aelin wiped tears from her eyes, clutching her aching stomach. The look on Rowan’s face! And Aedion’s! She was never going to let them live it down.

_Huuuuuth_.

All three of them froze at the sound, at the warm puff of air that ruffled their hair. “Please tell me that was you?” Lysandra murmured. Nehemia and Aelin both shook their heads.

There was a dull thump of something heavy on damp earth. And then something growled, low and deep, behind them. The girls spun, looking into the trees where they had been hiding mere minutes ago.

All amusement left Aelin’s body as another dark shape lifted into the air. And this time, it definitely was not their fake dragon. 

Aelin yanked out her wand and breathed, “_Solas_.” The tip of her wand light up and casting a glow around the small clearing, illuminating the trees and the shadows… and two large eyes that stared at them from between the trees, glinting red as the creature they belonged to shifted closer. 

As it moved, the light reflected off a dark leathery hide, off the membranes of wings.

A dragon. A real dragon.

A dragon that was currently opening its mouth, revealing long, pointed fangs. And it let out a low, vicious growl. 

More screams rent the air as Aelin and her friends scattered. 

~*~

When they were gone, the sound of screams fading into the distance, the ‘dragon’ let out a snort that almost sounded like a laugh. Shaking his head, he turned towards a nearby tree. 

A white haired witch stepped out into the clearing, a smirk on her lips, and her golden eyes glowing with amusement in the moonlight that now filtered down through the trees. She sauntered over to the large creature, not a dragon, but a wyvern, and patted him on the nose. “Good boy, Abraxos.”

**Author's Note:**

> Solas = light in Scottish Gaelic (which I use for the Old Language)
> 
> Yeah, this is all over the place.
> 
> Also posted on tumblr, @westofmoon. I post snippets there.
> 
> I do not consent to this work being hosted on any unofficial apps or to any other websites.


End file.
